1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive mechanism, in particular for motor vehicles comprising a combustion engine including at least one compressor of the displacement type integrated by way of members of a planetary gear drive into the transmission train, and which by means of valves can be controlled and regulated, which on the suction side serves for cooling the installation and on the motor side for recharging the motor and on the power take-off side serves to increase the rate of rotation of the gearbox output side and which is provided with control and regulating means for adjusting and maintaining predeterminable operating conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Such mechanisms in which air pressure differences are employed as a means for power transmission and in which the motor, charger and gearbox are so integrated that their effects are mutually supplementary are known. For example, in DE-PS 36 11 171 a drive mechanism is described which is kept thermally stable by expansion of an air volume and the resultant heat withdrawal; the drive mechanism is thereby given an adequate load capacity. As a development of that concept a torque increase can be attained by means of downstream sets of planetary wheels, and this may be combined with free-wheel elements; however, the increase can only be attained stepwise.
In DE-PS 37 20 236 a construction is described which provides for an infinitely variable torque increase by means of rotatably arranged compressors. Rotatably arranged compressors, however, are subject to high revolving masses and cause a corresponding loading of the weight supporting bearings. In addition, further structural complexities are necessary for conducting the compressed respectively expanded air volumes in order to attain the desired effect without limitations as compared with the stationary transmission casing.
Both constructions require a separate reversal gear mechanism and presuppose conventional brake installations for the power take-off shaft.
From DE-PS 40 32 851 a continuously adjustable torque amplification is known which comprises an aerostatic coupling of a plurality of compressors. This torque amplification, in spite of low mechanical expenditure, provides all driving functions--including that of a retarder and a reversal drive mechanism--and can be realized in a homogeneous manner albeit at the expense of a relatively high aerodynamic and control mechanical input.